Taking the Initiative
by TsukiBebi
Summary: Before Asuma died, Kurenai became pregnant. How do you suppose that she told him? One-Shot


**Title:** Taking the Initiative  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai  
**Note:** This story/one-shot is in Kurenai's point-of-view (POV).  
**Summary:** Before Asuma died, Kurenai became pregnant. How do you suppose that she told him?

**_- - - - -_**

**_Taking The Initiative_**

**_- - - - -_**

"Kurenai-san!" I turned, eyes caught with surprise as Tsunade-sama, the Hokage of Konohagakure, came running up to me. She stopped merely a foot in front of me, it seemed, to catch her breath and talk to me.

"Hmm? Yes?"

Taking a breath, she looked up at me, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You can't continue to be a kunoichi," she began, gaining her breath again, "You're in no condi-"

"I know perfectly well what kind of condition I'm in _Hokage-sama_," I snapped.

Her eyes took in the full sight of me, bewilderment crossing over her features slowly. "Y . . . you know? H-how . . . ?" she asked me finally.

I sighed. "I went to the store . . . ?" I trailed off.

"Then you know you can't continue to fight!"

My eyes blazed. "I never said I was going to, Tsunade! I can at least continue to train my students until I find myself no longer capable of fighting and, or teaching and training! Am I clear?"

Tsunade stood there, her eyes stern and arms crossed. She was pondering - thinking, I suppose. I smirked to myself. I wonder if she knows that she won't win in a situation like this?

"When will you find yourself incapable?" she asked softly, her eyes glancing swiftly over my frame.

I almost scoffed, "As I said, when I deem myself unable to do anything, basically."

Taking in a slow breath, Tsunade turned around, preparing to walk off. Before she did, though, she turned her head quickly toward me, eyes lit with a fire I had never seen in her; but it was not a bright fire. It was dark, solemn, foreboding.

"Have you told him?"

I took a step back, shocked by what she had said. I hadn't expected the question at all, from anyone, and especially from her. Why would she ask?

"N-no, I haven't. W-why . . . ?"

"_Tell him_."

With those last words, she turned around fully, walking off into the distance and up the stairs to Hokage Tower. I stayed where I was in the clearing nearby, shocked and confused.

**_- - -_**

"Asuma? Asuma, are you home?" I walked through the house repeating this sentence as I constantly peaked around corners of our home. What Tsunade said shook me up and now, well, I'm taking the initiative.

I'm going to tell him.  
"Asuma . . . I'm not joking. Where are you?" I sighed, leaning my head up against the wall near the bedroom. Where could he be if he's not here?

"Boo!" a voice whispered loudly in my ear, clutching my sides softly in a warm embrace almost playfully.

I spun around, my senses on guard, eyes wide in surprise. "Oh-my-gosh! Asuma, why the heck did you do that to me? You scared me half to death!"

He was laughing at me, that loud boisterous voice of his was laughing joyously and broad. He opened his eyes suddenly, though, startling me. He was looking straight at me.

"I didn't think you'd get so scared, Kurenai. Sorry, hun." I smiled softly at him. That was my Asuma. He always had a way of making me smile, or in this case, making me feel better. He was special, my Asuma.

"It's okay, Asuma. Don't worry about it," I looked at him sheepishly, "I guess I'm just a bit shaken up, that's all."

He looked at me with a funny look on his face. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but the look - _oh that look!_ - it bothered me so. It was looks like these that make me wonder.

Wonder about what though, I thought.

His voice snapped me out of my reverie. "Why are you all shook up, koi? Did something happen?" I inwardly winced. I was honestly hoping that I wouldn't have to speak to him about this yet, but I went and opened my mouth.

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, me and my big mouth_ . . . .

My hand went to the back of my neck, scratching it nervously as I let out a tensed sigh.

"Eh-heh. Yeah, uh, about that . . . see, Asuma, that's what I wanted to talk to you so badly about!" I smiled wide, praying that he believed my facade right now.

"O-kay . . . ."

I sighed. "Let's go sit down. Believe me. You'll want to." There was the funny look again. Only this time, this time there was something akin to worry and curiosity breeching through his barriers. I shook my head. I shouldn't worry about it, because that will only make me more nervous, thus making him -

"Kurenai? We're in the living room." My head snapped toward him. I don't even remember walking away from the hallway. Dear Kami-sama, I need to control my thought processes!

Nodding, I sat down on the couch, motioning for him to do so as well. Some god up there must be taking sympathy on me, because he sat down without fuss. Though, I must admit, another one must be feeling very spiteful today for as much as I love my Asuma, this is the one time I don't want to be able to see his emotions, his _reactions_, so clearly.

I heard him sigh. "Are you going to talk, Kurenai?" I smiled forlornly at him, nodding briefly before I spoke.

"First of all, before I tell you anything, I'm not going to fight, but I will still train and teach my students."

Asuma looked appalled, shocked, _worried_. I held my hand up, silencing him so I could continue; I took a deep breath. Dear _whatever-god-is-protecting-me_, let me be able to say this!

"Asuma, I'm pregnant."

**_- - - - -_**

**Author's Note:**

A cute one-shot that I cooked up once upon a time.  
I absolutely love this couple and think that they are adorable - perfect for each other!  
I was just so curious about how Kurenai would tell Asuma that she was preggers,  
as well as the thoughts running through her mind while she tells him.  
This is just my interpretation - and I'm sure there are many others,  
as well as a version from the manga/anime!

Oh, well! I hope you all enjoyed it! =D

- Kandra -

**_- - - - -_**

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated!_

_**- - - - -**_


End file.
